Tears of a Dragon
by Drei
Summary: All right this is my first story and when its complete it'll be a romance


**The Tears of A Dragon**

A story of Ryu's love

Chapter 1 The Begining

"Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?" I thought as I awoke from what felt like an eternity. As I observed my surroundings I noticed a tiger person and a kid, they looked young and concerned. I overheard them talking about finding me caged up in the woods. Was my nightmare actually reality? Did I really kill all those people? As I was thinking about this I fell back asleep. In my dream there were two figures. The first on was a beautiful, angelic woman, she seemed sympathetic towards me and told me that I was her's. The second figure was a strong warrior; he told me that I should prove my dominance that I was better than everybody, as if I had done something amazing. "Hmm...It was only a dream." Now I really noticed the place I was in. It was a treehouse, made by hand, the hands of children. I got up and felt the course wood beneath my feet. I walked out the door and instantly I saw that nothing was like it used to be. There was fresh foliage, something I wasn't used to, and the animals seemed at peace with man. I ventured out of the forest and into a town called McNeal. The people their were all worried and the ... CLASH!!! "Get out of here you hooligans!" My first reaction was to move out of the way, but before I knew it the tiger crashed into me. "Ha Ha! You'll never catch me!" the shorter one said running towards me. He then said, "Boy Rei, it just seems impossible to get anything nowadays."

"Well can you blame them for being on guard? What with the bad harvest and all." The taller one turned towards me and said,"Hey Teepo look who finally woke up."

"Hey its the sleepyhead. So what we gonna do with him?" Rei replied,"Well don't this just beat all. Now we got another mouth to feed."

"Hey, Rei what if he could help us?"

"Well he could, but first lets get him out of pajamas. Hold on." He then snuck up to the weapons shop and ran in. "Don't worry, Ryu, there ain't nothin' that Rei can't get."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I don't know...it just came out...like I've met you before." At that moment Rei came busting out the door screamin,"Run for it!"

"Hey! Ryu hurry up slowpoke!" Teepo shouted. "I'm coming"

"Your first time in armor huh? Don't worry you'll get used to it," Rei said,"Hey I know. Let's take you to Yraal Road. We can probably get something their."

"Yeah," Teepo stated,"We can always get something their!" So we went. "Ryu wait behind this tree and we'll tell you when to jump out." Rei said when we got there."Why?" I stupidly asked. "So we can get something to eat from a traveler" Rei said somewhat annoyed. I protested silently and they reassuringly said,"Don't worry Ryu we don't hurt anybody, just steal from them. Anyway whoever it is will forgive us right?" Then Teepo said,"Come on Ryu don't wimp out on us now. Anyway we'll help you." Then he kicked me into a rather large man. "Hey there little one you aren't trying to mug me are you? How could you live with yerself, stealin, from a hard-working man during such a bad harvest. That's just shameful. So go along little on, and try to make a decent living." and he walked along. A few steps later though he turned and said,"Oh, if yer run into those two rascals Rei and Teepo, tell them they better straighten their act or trouble will get 'em?" When I got back Teepo seemed really pissed, He kicked a tree sayin,"Dammit! Who does that Bunyan think he is!? Tryin to rule our lives, don't matter though on day we're leavin' here and headin' to Windia after we make a name for ourselves. Right Rei?"

"Another time Teepo, for now lets think. If Bunyan's here than no one's at his place right?"

"Hey you got somethin' there Rei. Come on Ryu, we can get somethin' to eat and give Bunyan some payback at the same time."

"All right...but let's try not to get in trouble."

Chapter 2 Mt. Glause

As we began towards Bunyan's home I could tell something bad was about to happen but it would probably be best not to tell Rei and Teepo, after all they're just some poor kids trying to get some food. "Don't worry Ryu," Teepo said," Rei can get in no problem." All I could do was nod and watch stupidly as Rei began picking the lock to Bunyan's home. "We're in!"Rei shouted. "All right," Teepo said."We're in but have no clue when Bunyan's coming home so be quiet." Just then, I slipped and almost destroyed some china. "Oh, shit!" Rei screamed,"Ryu be careful." "All right," I said,"If ya'll need me I'll be lookin' downstairs."


End file.
